


The Prettiest Toy

by wonderboi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Breeding dirty talk, Crying, Cum Inflation, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Forniphilia, Human Onahole, Human Sex Toy, Human Zenyatta, Kidnapping, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Oni Genji, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Deformation, Threesome - M/M/M, he ends up liking it, im just tryin to cover all my bases here, kind of? hes treated like an object so, oh fuck here we go its a long ass list, oni hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderboi/pseuds/wonderboi
Summary: Zenyatta is captured by two giant oni, and they don't plan on letting him go anytime soon.But is that really a bad thing?





	The Prettiest Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robotfvckers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotfvckers/gifts).



> $30 nasty smut fic commission from my friend, robotfvckers! go check out their stuff, it's all beautiful.
> 
> if you like this, hit me up on my [tumblr](https://wonderbooyy.tumblr.com/)

Zenyatta had not seen the root sticking out of the ground.

He had been looking behind him, his eyes fixed on the large silhouette gaining on him, and then the next thing he knew he was planted face-first into the dirt. The air was punched from his lungs upon impact and he could feel the stinging from the new scrapes on his hands and knees. He didn’t have time to get up-- he needed to run--

A gasp escaped his throat as a large hand gripped his side hard enough to bruise. Before he could clamber away the second hand came and grabbed him, lifting Zenyatta from the ground. There was a satisfied rumble from whatever was holding him.

Large brown eyes stared at Zenyatta with glee, like he was a prize won at the fair. The oni licked its lips and gave him a once-over. “You’re even more delicious up close,” he purred.

Zenyatta was about to struggle and flail out at his captor but quickly he was pulled into its personal space. He shuddered as it pressed its nose close to his clothes, breathing in his wonderful human scent. As it moved lower, Zenyatta was greeted by a head of bright green hair.

“Smells so good,” he said and pressed his face into Zenyatta’s crotch. Zenyatta yelped and swung out, tried to push against the oni’s head, but it was no use. He shuddered and felt his knees buckle as it pressed in close to his cock, licked a stripe up his front before going deeper.

“S-Stop,” Zenyatta choked.

“I haven’t had such a good meal in centuries,” the oni said wistfully. It lifted Zenyatta higher, spread his legs with one hand and held him with the other as he took a deep breath and then laved his tongue over the thin fabric covering Zenyatta’s hole. “There’s no way I would let you go anytime soon.”

 

 

“I’m eldest,” the oni named ‘Hanzo’ growled.

“Yeah, but I found him!” hissed his brother, ‘Genji’.

Currently Zenyatta was being held like a sack under Hanzo’s arm. He was breathing hard, flesh pink and flushed already just from the small attentions that Genji had paid him. There must have been something… something in his saliva. He could not be this worked up all on his own, could he?

But while he was thinking, the oni brothers had come to an agreement. Zenyatta sucked in a breath as he was moved suddenly, bouncing off of the large bed’s covers. It must have been the size of an entire room… large even for the demons that lived here. 

Hanzo’s large hand snaked a finger underneath Zenyatta’s robes and he instinctively tried to slap it away. A frown appeared on his face and Hanzo turned to Genji. “Hold him still.”

Zenyatta’s arms were pinned above his head with just one hand. The sight must have been something good for Genji to have a flash of arousal in his eyes and lick his lips. Hanzo returned to his task and slipped his entire hand in Zenyatta’s robes, the foreign touch making goosebumps break out on his skin. Compared to the onis, Zenyatta was the size of a large doll or a small child.

Rough fingerpads brushed over Zenyatta’s nipples and he shivered, which was apparently the reaction that Hanzo had wanted. A hungry grin spread across his face and with a flick of his wrist, sharp claws ripped Zenyatta’s clothes to shreds. Both onis purred with the newly revealed sight and Zenyatta squirmed underneath the attention.

“I have the best taste,” Genji grinned.

Hanzo hummed and brushed his fingers over Zenyatta’s nipples again. “That you do.”

 

 

Zenyatta tried to flail-- tried to escape from the probing tongue at his entrance, but he was securely stuck in between the two onis. Genji licked his lips and held his front while Hanzo was behind him, licking an unnaturally long tongue down his ass and over his perineum. He was so wet by now after what felt like hours of teasing and tasting. His pubic hair was caked in saliva and he could feel it drip down his front to his stomach as he was held in the air.

Finally the tongue breached him and Zenyatta cried out, half out of distress and half out of relief. It took no time at all to slick up his tight insides and make him feel like he had an entire bottle of lube poured into him. Genji growled hungrily “You took the best part, niisan.”

But Genji did not stay passive for very long while Zenyatta shook and Hanzo slurped at his hole. Genji lunged forwards and kissed the human-- though his lips huge in comparison. As Zenyatta was still processing both the attention from his front and back, Genji took advantage of his confusion and slipped his tongue inside of his mouth.

Zenyatta gagged at the foreign intrusion and the heavy taste of saliva, but Genji only hummed in satisfaction and probed deeper. Past Zenyatta’s gag reflex and into his throat, making him cough and choke. Tears prickled at his eyes and he whined high and desperate, but still both onis took their time with their delicious meal.

 

 

“N-No,” Zenyatta panted, his pushes and struggles weak. He was already worn out from their tongues and bathed in slick, he didn’t think he could take much more. His hole dripped and winked from its thorough preparation and now Hanzo was to take his reward. He barely needed two hands in order to hold Zenyatta upright above his cock so that he could not escape. “It won’t… won’t fit.”

“Shush, beautiful,” Hanzo cooed and lowered him closer to his giant cock. “It will. You are perfect for fucking. Do not worry.”

But that didn’t stop Zenyatta from whining and trying to wiggle away when he felt the head press against his lax hole, it wasn’t even inside him and he already knew how big it was. Quiet, desperate babbling continuously streamed from his mouth as Hanzo began to push him onto his cock. It was thicker than the tongues, so much thicker, Zenyatta was sure he would die.

As the head finally popped inside and Zenyatta’s hole hungrily closed behind it, his babbling became louder. It was so big-- too big-- he could feel the stretch in his knees and his toes. But there was somehow no pain, why was there no pain?

Hanzo began to rock inside of him, pushing an inch further in with every thrust, punching quiet ‘ah, ah, ah’s from the petite human. It could not be real-- the cock kept on going. Far past what Zenyatta had hoped would be the base, Hanzo only nudged in deeper. Zenyatta could feel it push on his stomach and when he looked down he could see it inside of him, pressing against his walls.

When his ass finally touched Hanzo’s pelvis Zenyatta keened loudly. He could feel the cock in his throat it was so deep, splitting him in half with its girth. There was barely a moment to adjust or even comprehend what was happening before Hanzo’s patience snapped and he began to move Zenyatta up and down on his spear-like cock. With the air being punched out of him with every hilt he could barely even whimper as he was used as a sex toy for the giant oni.

He bounced on it helplessly, arms and legs too weak to do anything but dangle. To his horror, the stretch began to feel… _good._ Zenyatta began to needily anticipate every thrust inside of him. He wanted to be speared completely, for him to open his mouth and for the cock to emerge from inside his throat. He was nothing but a flesh light to these demons, nothing but a pretty onahole that they had found in the forest.

To his dread (delight), Hanzo sped up with a grunt and made Zenyatta whine. With every thrust he could feel his stomach distend outwards. How was that possible? What had they done to him?

“No fair, niisan,” Genji grumbled. “You can’t have all the fun. Move!”

The ramming finally stopped and Zenyatta was given a moment to breathe. He was still fully sheathed on that giant oni cock as he was readjusted downwards so that he was face-level with Genji’s crotch. His dick was just as big as the one already inside of him. With the way things were already going he knew what came next.

“Please, don’t--” Zenyatta pushed at the cock being fed to him, but ultimately the oni was stronger than him. He sobbed as his jaw was forced to open around the fat cock head and soon any noises he made were muffled because of his new mouthful. Zenyatta’s tongue was pressed down and he tried to swallow some of his own spit along with the heavy precum that was dripping into his throat.

But then Genji moved forwards. Zenyatta gave out a muffled cry and scrabbled to stop him-- to get those hands off of his small body-- but it was no use. He coughed again and his hands flew to his throat just in time to feel the bump of Genji’s cock press against it from inside. He was going to choke-- he was going to be killed.

Genji groaned and pressed deeper, deeper, past the point where Zenyatta could breathe around his girth. The lack of oxygen made his brain go into red alert but he was too weak to do anything but take it. Weak, panicked sounds came from inside his chest; he couldn’t believe what was happening-- how it was happening.

The oni brothers must have had an unspoken cue. At the same time they both pulled out of their new pretty fleshlight, leaving him empty and wet. Zenyatta had a second to gulp some precious air before both of his holes were filled at once. His screams were muffled by the cock filling his entire throat.

Genji and Hanzo started slowly, finding their pace fucking Zenyatta at the same time. Each time Zenyatta was sure that he was being crushed between them, each time he would choke and grunt, each time he would be overcome all of the things that were happening to him at the same time.

He could feel how much Genji dribbled precum, he could taste it on his tongue and in his nose. Zenyatta was forced to swallow around the giant cock and feel the copious amounts settle in his stomach. He was starting to feel so full…

 

It must have been an eternity-- perhaps even two eternities-- of being used as a double ended onahole before one of the demons began to stutter in his thrusts. Zenyatta was absolutely exhausted. There was blackness creeping in at the edges of his vision from his lack of air and the constant attack on his prostate had rendered his body a weak and jello-like mess. He wouldn’t be able to take much more of this.

He had come somewhere while he was being fucked, his wails muffled and his thrashing ignored by the preoccupied onis. Now he had gotten hard again and his swollen, red cock was bobbing between his legs as he was thrown around. Genji and Hanzo were saying something to each other, but Zenyatta’s fried mind could not hear it.

Suddenly the large cock in his throat was pulled out all the way and Zenyatta gasped, coughing on saliva and pre as he gulped in precious oxygen. He groaned and Hanzo lifted him up again in order to use him all by himself. A constant whine came from Zenyatta as he was yanked up and down Hanzo’s fat cock faster than before. He could feel his impending orgasm in his toes, in his teeth. He was going to go crazy-- he was never going to be able to live without this ever again.

Then Zenyatta was slammed all the way down onto Hanzo’s cock and he whimpered as he felt it somehow get even thicker. Hanzo ground his teeth together and growled like an animal as his dick twitched and then-- Zenyatta felt it. He gasped and shoved his hands against his bindings but it was no use. Hanzo was cumming inside of him-- coming hard. Zenyatta wondered if being filled with a hose would feel the same way. It was so hot, almost scalding. It was filling him up.

And it didn’t stop.

Zenyatta felt his stomach begin to stretch and he whimpered. “I can’t-- I can’t. Please, please pull out, please. It’s too much…” his voice was raw after what had happened to his throat.

But Hanzo ignored him. Instead he leaned down and pressed his nose into the crook of Zenyatta’s neck, the human automatically baring himself submissively and earning a purr. Hanzo breathed in deeply, filled his entire head with the scent of Zenyatta and sex, and then nibbled on the delicate skin given to him. This human was his now. It wore his mark, it wore his scent.

Finally the cock was pulled out of him and Zenyatta whimpered in relief. Some of the tension in his guts loosened as the cum dripped out of him-- but there was something off about it. It was too thick, thicker than a human’s semen, and it was happy to stay inside of its new warm home.

“My turn,” said Genji. He happily took his prize and arranged them so that when Zenyatta would be speared on him, they would be face-to-face. Somehow it was more embarrassing that way even though dirtier things had happened to him that night. 

Genji was almost… gentle, as he lowered Zenyatta onto him. His well-used and hungry ass happily swallowed everything it was given and Zenyatta could feel the new intruder push out some of the cum that he had just received. It dripped down his ass and the backs of his thighs like condensed milk.

“So beautiful,” Genji murmured as he lazily had his way with his new toy. He stroked the tummy bump that Zenyatta now wore, pressed on it playfully just to see him squirm with discomfort (even though his tiny cock twitched). Surely Zenyatta could not fit anymore inside of himself-- surely the large amount of cum and the new cock would be his limit. But as Genji pressed deeper and he saw himself distend more he had to wonder.

_What was happening to him?_

Genji was slower with Zenyatta, happier to take his time and watch everything that crossed Zenyatta’s face as he was fucked deeper than ever before. He would stop as Zenyatta touched the base of his cock and then grind down even farther inside, rotating his hips and making Zenyatta keen. The human could barely do anything but whimper and pant delicious ‘ah, ah, ah’s with his throat so well-used.

“My favourite toy so far,” Genji cooed. “Such a pretty onahole... so sensitive, so many wonderful sounds.”

Zenyatta shivered and his cock twitched painfully. Why was he being affected by such talk? Why was he enjoying being referred to as nothing but a toy? Only good for being used by their cocks, only good for keeping their dicks wet.

“We’ll keep you, pretty onahole, we’ll take good care of you,” said Genji, and Hanzo came in closer behind Zenyatta. They were boxing him in, making it so that the only thing he could see was the onis all around him. “Niisan, I wonder if I could get away wearing him to meetings? I could tie him to my chest and keep my dick inside him all day long.”

Zenyatta whimpered and the brothers kept going. Hanzo smiled. “You? I think not. You’re far too loud and obvious for it to work. I would wear him. Because I am the boss, I would not need to hide his beautiful looks from the world. No one would be able to say a thing as I proudly display him, spread open on my cock, sitting on my throne.”

“No fair, hng, brother,” Genji said, his voice faltering along with his thrusts. He began to use Zenyatta faster, pull out less and bury in deeper. Zenyatta could feel Genji’s cock in his stomach, pushing all of the cum in him farther and farther inside.

Hanzo’s hand reached around their new toy and rubbed Zenyatta’s small cock in between three of his fingers. Zenyatta wailed as he immediately and painfully came, his seed splashing over his chubby stomach and Hanzo’s hands. “Beautiful,” the oni murmured.

Genji continued to fuck him far past when Zenyatta expected him to come. As his high came down his sensitivity went up and he was emitting an almost constant whine as Genji continued to use his overstimulated insides. He would never be the same after this, his ass would never recover.

Then Genji curled in on himself and Zenyatta and bit back a cry as he came inside. Zenyatta could no longer move, could no longer do anything but submit. He must have been drunk off the delicious stretch, the constant rubbing of his prostate, the feeling of fullness inside of him. His mouth was open and he was drooling.

The cum filled him even more. More enough for it to begin to hurt. Zenyatta stroked a hand over his stomach in panic-- he was as big as a pregnant woman and only getting farther along in the comparison. He was so full-- it felt so good-- he never wanted a single drip to escape him. There was a voice in his mind and he didn’t know whether it was his or not, whispering filthy things about a real breeding. Imagine if he was plump with oni pups, being waited upon and spoiled his his new owners. Being spitroasted on their tongues every morning and every night.

Zenyatta was as fat as a woman 9 months into her term by the time Genji pulled out. There was someone crying, sobbing, was it Zenyatta? Large, gentle fingers brushed away the hot tears on his face and kissed his head, his chest, his plump stomach. The cum was refusing to come out like it was supposed to and Zenyatta didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing. 

Genji and Hanzo looked in awe over their new pretty human. Drool filled their mouths at the sight of him fat with their cum, his lips red and well-used by a cock, his cheeks flushed pink and covered in tears. Genji lifted Zenyatta’s legs and they inspected him, their chests rumbling with satisfaction with how his hole winked and tried to close, how it pouted from overuse.

They had never been good at sharing their toys, but Genji and Hanzo could manage a truce over their beautiful new onahole.

**Author's Note:**

> im going to hell in a golden chariot, draped in silks


End file.
